Many camera devices offer video recording with continuous focus enabled. With continuous focus enabled, the focus motor on the camera moves the focus lens through a range of focus positions during a focus scan. Due to lens optics them may be an effect of magnification as the lens moves from one position to another. The magnification effect appears as if a zoom operation is occurring.